


Luna x Nate IRP Shipfic

by RWBYOCER1



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Trash Shipfic, fluffy fluff, honestly garbage that I wrote to escape writer's block, requested by a friend without an account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYOCER1/pseuds/RWBYOCER1
Summary: Anti-writers block trash shipfic I made for a friend.Fluff warning.





	Luna x Nate IRP Shipfic

Nate dropped through the window silently, years of experience ensuring stealth. He slowly advanced, hiding in the closet. As the door opened, he prepared, his body coiling like a snake ready to strike. Serenity padded into the room, the sounds of her feet muffled by the creaking floor. As she neared her bed, she heard quiet breathing, and a familiar scent reached her nose. "Nate?" She asked aloud. "Nate, come out. I know you're there." Nate flung the door open, rushing to meet his love as she braced for the hug. Nate enfolded her in a tight embrace, her arms just barely reaching around his back to clasp together behind him, pulling him closer to her as he stares into her eyes.  
  
She kissed him, his resistance breaking as she pushed down on him, playfully forcing him down onto the floor, both laughing as they fell into a confused tangle on the floor. They rolled apart from each other, ending up lying on their backs and holding hands between them. Their hands tightened, then released as they both tried to stand up. They stood, and were forced, once again, to go their seperate ways.


End file.
